gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Elliott Gilbert
'Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert '''is a NYU student, who auditions for and joins Kurt's cover band, Pamela Lansbury, befriending him, Rachel, Santana and Dani. He is portrayed by ''American Idol 8 runner-up and singer Adam Lambert. Biography Season Five A Katy or A Gaga Elliot ‘’Starchild’’ Gilbert is first introduced when he auditions for Kurt’s band. He comes in with an overzealous outfit and explains his reason for being late. He begins singing Marry the Night after he explains why he chose the song: Lady Gaga inspires him to be himself. His performance involves swinging on chandeliers, a variety of facial expressions, and more. Santana and Dani are thrilled with the audition and encourage Kurt to allow Elliot to join. Kurt, however, isn’t as appreciative of the performance, and says that Elliot "Isn't quite what they're looking for," and if he is willing to "tone it down," Kurt would think about it. Later on, Santana is still angry with Kurt for not allowing Elliot to join, but is unable to convince him to reconsider. Knowing that Rachel and Kurt are closer than she and Kurt, Santana shows Rachel Elliot's perforomance, which she recorded on her phone. Rachel then confronts KurtKurt, as she believes that Elliot has true talent, and urges Kurt to reconsider as well. During their conversation, Kurt admits to her that he was fearful of Elliot taking away his spotlight. He also states he is tired of being in the background. After confiding in RachelRachel, Kurt has time to think about the audition, and concludes that Elliot should be accepted as a member of the band. However, Kurt has no way of contacting Elliot, and is unable to inform him of his decision he sees him in the Broadway café. Kurt almost doesn't recognize him, as he is not wearing his elaborate costume. Elliot tells Kurt his real name (prior they had referred to him as "Starchild"), and requests to speak with him and Kurt agrees. Elliot explains he really wants to join the band because he came to New York to do something fun and this seemed like the perfect opportunity for him. He tells him that he always travelled from New Jersey, the state he came from, and New York and that he was turned down for NYADA and therefore went to NYU. Kurt then tells Elliot that he can join the band because he thinks that Elliot might be the thing he needs to make it successful. The band comes together to think of a name, and they can’t really agree on one. After Kurt disagreeing on another one, Rachel comes in and comes up with the name Pamela Lansbury. They all think the name is perfect and use it for the band. After Rachel joins the band as well, they start rehearsing and sing Roar. Songs Solos Season Five: Marry.png|Marry the Night (A Katy or A Gaga) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *The stage name, Starchild, is an homage to the David Bowie album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars. *He is the second character to be portrayed by an American Idol runner-up; the first being Frida Romero, who is played by Jessica Sanchez. Gallery Adam lambert starchild chandelier spin.gif Adam lambert rope swing.gif Adam lambert top hat.gif GleeAdamLambert1.JPG Tumblr mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1 500.jpg 1383696 622857661093336 1262549093 n.jpg glee_ep504_bts_2.jpg Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo4 250.gif Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo2 250.gif Tumblr mvqachm9fX1qbnvfdo3 250.gif Tumblr mvq9d2Ak171qjw0a7o1 500.png Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr mvq9qmFx9c1r295ako4 250.gif starchild.gif tumblr_mvuz3mVI7p1rseu95o1_500.gif Elliott Glee.jpg Elliott (2).jpg Tumblr mw62t5kDCJ1ql1znmo2 500.jpg ElliotGilbert.png ABCDEFGHIJKL.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters